The Charming, Dimpled Prince
by DiamondsandPearls51
Summary: A charming, dimpled and lovable prince, searches for the woman of his dreams. It's a Fairy Tale, where anything is possible for our favorite mighty sailin' man...except for one thing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Charming, Dimpled Prince**

[A Gilligan's Island Fairy Tale]

by DiamondsandPearls51

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a charming, dimpled prince named Gilligan. He was a happy and sprightly young fellow who was the only child of his parents, King and Queen Howell. Gilligan loved to pass the time hunting butterflies in the family's beautiful and spacious garden, in the back of their castle. What an enchanting garden it was too! Swallows and Sparrows dwelled there and they filled the lovely atmosphere with their singing.

Huge red and white roses grew in the rich soil, and some of these blossoms even climbed high upon vines on the side of the large flagstone structure of a palace. Everywhere you looked, you saw dark, wondrous green fields and majestic trees. No other garden in the kingdom had such splendor.

Prince Gilligan loved coming to this garden daily to frolic and take in all of the pleasurable sights and sounds and to deeply inhale the sweet aroma of the abundant roses all around him.

He had been enjoying this garden mostly by himself, since he was a child. But now, the prince was an adult and longed for the companionship of someone to share his paradise with.

He often fantasized about the ideal woman. She would have long, soft shiny hair and eyes that brightened when she smiled. She would never be afraid of frogs and slimy, creepy crawly creatures. Digging her fingers deep into dirt looking for worms wouldn't even phase her.

She would love watermelon pie and coconut cream pie, of course...and _anything_ chocolate covered. She _had_ to eat as much as he did...and _never_ gain weight! And let's not forget, she must love reading comic books and love all sorts of animals.

In short, she had to be a child at heart like he was.

Did such a woman exist? He knew she did.

All he had to do was _believe_. There was someone for everyone.

One day, he would go on a quest to find her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I do not own Gilligan's Island in any way, shape or form**. **However, I do own all of the other made up characters in this story, (OCs), which were not a part of the beloved T.V. show. As always, I appreciate you all and your feedback. Happy reading! Lots of Love, Diamonds :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A solid gray mist tenaciously gripped the atmosphere over the kingdom that evening when the royals sat down to dinner. The doleful cawing of a raven could be heard somewhere far off in the distance, miles from the palace walls. How forlorn was the sound! It almost tempted its listeners to have an urge to predict evil forebodings.

However, many of the kingdom dwellers believed that if the wretched bird could speak, it might be the bearer of bad news for some poor, unsuspecting soul, indeed. But the melancholy noise it made, did fit quite well with the dark and ominous scene outdoors.

Very much like the villagers on the outskirts of his lofty domain, King Howell the Third, viewed a raven to symbolize bad luck. From his father's past experiences, one often appeared just before some awful catastrophe took place.

Such was the case long, long ago, when his father, King Howell the Second, now deceased, ruled their fair kingdom. A raven appeared on the window sill of his royal bed chamber one rainy morning, and filled the room with its merciless and continuous cawing. The old ruler thought nothing of the matter when he ordered a servant to shoo the bird away.

It flew away. But for that entire day, King Howell the Second could not shake the dismal aura which took hold of his demeanor. Perhaps it was something he ate. Perhaps it was the gloomy weather...

It was not.

A few days later, a vicious king from a faraway land, who had been coveting the Howell's grand empire for years, finally decided that he would take the kingdom by force. His vast army of brave knights surrounded the castle and stormed it.

Fortunately for King Howell, he was a shrewd man of battle and was alerted of the angry king's approaching army in time, by one of his many trusted military confidants who kept constant watch over other ruling kingdoms which might pose a threat to his crown.

It was a long and bitter battle which lasted for several months, claiming the lives of many of King Howell's men. But as tragic as that was, the battle was won by the Howells and the evil king perished in the fight.

Another time the raven appeared, was two years ago. It was during a very brutal winter. Once again, the blackbird flew onto the window sill of King Howell the Second's bed chamber, and once again, thinking nothing of the matter, he had the same servant shoo the black feathered fowl away. A week later, a mysterious illness invaded the Howells' kingdom, and many of its inhabitants died from it, including King Howell the Second himself, and his wife.

When King Howell the Third ascended to the throne after his father's passing, the servant who had got rid of the symbol of darkness, told him the story of the strange bird and the dire circumstances which took place immediately after its appearance.

King Howell listened intently, and heeded. He would remain on the alert, regarding this winged messenger of doom. He never revealed what the servant had told him to his wife, nor to his son, to this very day.

0000000000

Every corner of the dining hall was dimly lit with small torches which hung securely from the thick stone walls. Nearby, the soothing sounds of a crackling fire could be heard from a very large and inviting hearth. Its warm golden glow cheered King Howell III, who had to admit to himself that the cawing sound in the distance, deeply troubled him.

After calming down and dismissing the morbid "what ifs" plaguing his mind, he was determined to settle down and enjoy his evening meal and the company of his loving wife and son. He prayed this bird-like omen would remain far away, and not make its presence known.

Who knew, the sound could have been coming from some other type of bird! This is what he chose to believe, and thought nothing more of it.

0000000000

Now and then, the smoldering remains of the flames appeared as tiny sparks which shot out like rockets onto the cold stone floor. It was one of those evenings which made a traveler who journeyed long on foot, delighted to take shelter somewhere and warm their hands by a fire like the one the Howells had, after coming in from the damp and chilly night air.

Prince Gilligan wistfully observed the calming little scene at the fireplace, where burning embers floated softly to the ground and instantly disappeared. He wished he could make the weight he presently carried on his heart, vanish in the same manner.

The young prince had a very important decision to make in regards to how he would go about finding himself a wife. Somewhere out there, in that vast and wonderful world, the woman of his dreams patiently awaited him.

The yearning Prince knew she existed for certain. In fact, no one could convince him otherwise. Not even his parents. The idea of a princess who enjoyed digging in soil for creepy crawling creatures was preposterous!

And let us not begin to think of her eating as much as she wanted and never gaining weight! But Prince Gilligan knew exactly what he wanted in a woman. It was _his_ fairy tale, and it seemed like the more he longed for her, the more sensitive of her presence he became.

Tonight, he strongly sensed that she could be lurking somewhere within the vicinity of their palace. It was an odd premonition, but nevertheless, it made him hopeful. "I know you're close by...because I can _feel_ the beating of your heart." He whispered secretly to himself. "Wait for me,... I will find you...even if I have to travel to the far ends of the earth."

As he took a few sips of wine from a golden goblet which was placed in front of him, the heavenly aroma of freshly baked, piping hot bread, smeared with sweet butter floated all throughout the beautiful and enormous dining hall.

The very long, rectangular dining table was impressively decorated with tall white candlesticks which stood in sleek, golden candle holders. Even the plates and eating utensils were made of pure gold. When the Prince gazed down at his plate, he saw the reflection of the dancing flames coming from a massive chandelier which hung high above him.

The celestial scent of the bread seemed to be the only distraction at the moment which helped to bring the prince out of his deep musings. His mother just then, summoned the services of the royal violinists who played a lively tune which successfully chased the doldrums away.

After some time, the King and his lovely Queen rose from their chairs and danced. Their son watched them adoringly as he feasted on his bread and wine. Some day he too would be dancing and making merriment with the one he loved. Indeed, his turn was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Gilligan lay wide awake in the darkened stillness of his bed chamber. The servants left the stained glass windows of his enormous bedroom ajar to allow the cool night air to flow freely throughout the place.

It was a habit of the happy young ruler's, to fall asleep every night with the strong scent of roses, flowing through his nostrils. The large blossoms crept up on vines to rest outside of his palace window. On some early mornings, he would merely reach out and pick one richly covered with dew.

The chilly breeze lightly kissed his cheeks as his mind wandered. Thoughts of this mysterious, fair maiden crowded his thoughts.

He recalled how he felt her strong presence earlier. How eerie it was, but at the same time, how delightfully thrilling. Though the prince had never laid eyes on her, he felt like he already had an uncanny connection to this would be princess.

For a brief moment, he imagined he heard her laughter coming vaguely at first, from the large courtyard below his window. What a wonderful, musical sound it made as it became louder. The prince heard it again. But was it real, or was he simply imagining it?

Gilligan then sat up and listened very closely, holding his breath to stop the sounds of his inhaling and exhaling. All he wanted to hear were the lively giggles coming heartily from the throat of that mysterious little sprite.

Although he listened very closely, he didn't hear it again. The only sound to be heard, was that of the blowing wind. The prince disappointedly settled back down onto his pillow and breathed a deep, sorrowful sigh. Gilligan believed he would go out of his mind if he didn't start searching for this sweet creature as soon as he was able.

" Who are you?...where are you?" He whispered mournfully into the darkness. "I can still feel your heartbeat." The prince then rolled over on his side to face the large opened windows.

His eyes stared blankly at the gray floating clouds above, as they continued hiding and then revealing a full moon.

Once the clouds dispersed, the moonlight rays shined brightly onto his flagstone floors and partially onto his bed with its soft silken sheets.

It took a while of constant debating. But then, Prince Gilligan determined in his heart that tomorrow morning, he would tell his parents of his plans to journey out into the world to find this girl.

He knew his parents would object to this endeavor, but he had to do what he had to do! The boy's mind was made up. He would earnestly search far and wide for her, and not give up until he found her.

Feeling satisfied with his plan, he was now able to lull himself to sleep, uttering a message of hope to the young lady, whoever she was.

"Wait for me...please...wait...I'll be on my way very soon...don't worry...I'll find you."

With those faintly whispered words on his lips, the prince finally drifted off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Prince Gilligan awoke feeling well rested and content. Since finally making the decision to search for this unique young lady, a load of stress was removed from his restless mind. It was the only way he believed he would have some peace for a change. He needed to be out and about in the world, actually doing the foot work in finding her, rather than moping around the palace feeling sorry for himself for being a lonely young man.

Besides, she was waiting for him.

Ah!...the horrid aches and pains of young manhood! And then suddenly being faced with the pressing challenges of finding a suitable mate!

A few short years ago, his only dilemma had been trying to figure out which one of his many royal pets would be his playmate on a given day. Would it be the monkey or the toad? Would it be his white pony with the speckled brown spots or his caged tiger, which fascinated the little boy and held his attention for hours on end? Would it be his large butterfly collection, or his salamander? How incredibly engrossed the prince was with his rich menagerie when he was a child!

Life was so simple then, when he basically focused on these amazing animals.

And what a very impressive collection of creatures they were, indeed! Truly fit for a little prince!

They all ranged from the wild to the domestic, and were brought from many exotic locations the world over for his utter amusement. King Howell III delighted in showering his son and only child with whatever his little heart desired. Now that Prince Gilligan was grown, the King still found joy in giving his son lavish gifts.

The prince lacked nothing. He owned a wonderfully vast wardrobe, jewels, carriages, a golden palace, which he stood to inherit at age thirty, among other treasures, and an abundance of servants ready to wait on him hand and foot.

Of all of his wealth and possessions, his animal friends remained dear to his heart to this very day.

Prince Gilligan deeply adored them most of all, from the largest, which was an elephant, to the smallest, those being his collection of ants. He recalled how one day, he had trouble managing to remain awake during a private French lesson with his royal tutor. The child stayed awake for more than half the night, giving names to the first fifty ants, and refused to retire to bed until the task was completed!

Even the tiniest of creatures mattered to him.

In spite of all the young ruler had, he was not the least bit selfish nor spoiled. His loving parents taught him to be polite and generous and to be considerate of others, especially towards those less fortunate. He had a large heart, and was trusting,...to a fault. Prince Gilligan assumed everyone he came in contact with was as sweet natured and good like he was. He had a lot to learn! But this would all be in good time.

0000000000

Once Gilligan had his morning bath, and was pampered and perfumed and massaged from head to toe and then clad in his beautiful royal attire, he was ready for breakfast with his two favorite people,... mother and father.

The prince enjoyed these morning meals with his parents, where they would talk kingdom politics and share the latest gossip on what was taking place that month in the lives of the inhabitants of their rich domain, and even the interesting goings on of the people who dwelled in the nearby villages.

All this would be discussed over a hearty feast of blueberry muffins, fruit, syrup and pancakes, oatmeal with raisins, sausages, eggs and bacon, hot rolls with butter and a choice of beverages such as orange juice, hot chocolate, tea or coffee. Everything was served on a silver platter and the royal violinists played a soft selection for the family while they ate.

Gilligan took his usual place at the large, grand table as he said his "Good morning" greeting. The latticed windows of the dining hall were wide open to usher in the cool, rose scented spring breeze of the early morning. King Howell III was secretly relieved that the strange bird cawing in the distance, stayed away last evening. The sunshine flowing into the room was a welcoming sight for him after an evening of thick clouds and gloom, which carried with it a strange feeling of uneasiness. But thankfully, this morning, the sun's glorious rays flowing throughout the enormous room, worked like a charm to brighten the restless King's mood.

He made a mental note to inquire of the royal weather watcher about what to expect on the horizon this evening. He hoped it would be a clear and beautiful night. The wretched bird never appeared when the weather was good. It had been a very long while since he heard its melancholy noise of hopelessness. The King could not figure out why the cawing started up again after almost a year. He would seek protection for his family as soon as possible, he inwardly decided, and not take any chances.

As the family talked and enjoyed their delicious meal, the wheels of Gilligan's mind were turning. How was he going to break the news to his doting parents that he had made up his mind to go bravely out into the wondrous world to seek himself a wife?

The subject of him getting married had never come up before, and today was the day his parents would hear of the matter for the first time. It seemed like an unspoken assumption that their darling son would remain with them, unmarried, for the rest of his days. The prince had always appeared to be carefree and wanting for nothing, up until now.

But all things aside, Gilligan was their baby. Especially his mother's baby, and the young man knew there was not a female in the entire land who would be good enough for her son. Forget about what _he_ was looking for in a woman. These poor unsuspecting maidens had to meet the high standards of Queen Eunice Wentworth Howell!

The prince found himself beginning to perspire as he cleared his throat which was now becoming exceedingly dry. He managed to get his words out, sounding hoarse as he did so and tried to avoid eye contact with the two, who seemed to be studying him with a keen, fixed stare.

Gilligan wanted to clam up right then and there. He knew what type of an effect this news would have on them, but it had to be said. It was going to be now or never.

"Mother, Father, ...I have something to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

King Howell III and his wife were rather perplexed, and wondered about what sort of torment might be eating away at their son. They gave each other a disheartening side ways glance and hoped the news they were about to hear wasn't as bad as Gilligan looked. Queen Howell thought he was perhaps coming down with a fever, since beads of sweat began trickling down his temples.

Sensing his son had something of great importance to share with them, the King motioned with his hand and waved slightly for the servants and violinists to depart from the dining hall.

The men bowed and the women curtsied, and quietly went on their way.

King Howell III then turned his undivided attention back to his terrified son. He could hardly stand the suspense, and managed to force the young prince to make haste in disclosing the information he kept securely close to his heart. After a long pause and becoming more impatient by the second, the irritated monarch finally bellowed, "Well,...out with it boy!"

Gilligan swallowed hard and prayed that his parents' potentially unfavorable reaction to his news was all in his head. "Mother...Father," he began again faintly, after a deep sigh. By this moment, the King and his wife both leaned in closely towards him, and kept their eyes fixed on their son's parched lips.

The prince took a deep breath once again and exhaled. Then, with his eyes shut tightly, he spoke what was weighing heavily on his chest very quickly, without pausing during his run on sentence. As he nervously babbled, he looked as if he were anticipating the deafening sound of a bomb getting ready to explode.

"I must leave you to go out into the wide, wide world to find a wife the woman of my dreams and I know she's out there somewhere waiting for me because I can feel her heartbeat and there is nothing you can do or say to change my mind about this because I have already made the decision to start on my journey first thing tomorrow morning!" The prince inhaled and then exhaled after uttering that mouthful.

His ocean blue eyes reopened widely as he anxiously studied the stoic expressions on his parents' faces. They sat there in silence staring blankly at him. They seemed like they were suddenly frozen by one of the impish fairies who lived deep in the haunted northern woods.

Gilligan did not know whether or not if it was safe for him to utter another word. But the long silence in the room was driving him crazy! Why didn't they just say something already? Even screaming and yelling would be better than the piercing stares he had been receiving!

Then all of a sudden, his father began to slowly crack a smile. Before a confused Gilligan could figure out what was happening, the King beamed showing all of his gleaming teeth, and clapped his hands together in sheer delight.

"Lovey, our boy is now a man!" He sang.

Queen Howell was at her wits end and shot her husband a look which was a combination of horror and disbelief.

"Thurston, didn't you hear what our son just said? He will be leaving us in the morning!" The poor Queen was beginning to shed tears now, and quickly picked up her table napkin to dab her sad blue eyes.

Gilligan's heart went out to his mother, and he rose from where he was seated to go over to her and comfort her. The grieved prince wrapped his arms around her and reassured her that this was something he _had_ to do. He was a man now, like his father said, and new and exciting feelings were beginning to awaken in him.

"Please don't be sad Mother!" he pleaded, "I promise to return to you once I have found her. She will be just as beautiful and as smart as you." Gilligan then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Oh darling, no other woman on earth can compare!" The Queen managed to smile at his remark, and the young man sensed she was starting to come around. He felt his fears begin to melt away when her worried expression gradually faded.

After pondering for a few minutes on this breaking news, Queen Howell made a suggestion.

"Sweetheart, must you leave us so suddenly?"

"Yes Mother, my search must begin as soon as possible."

"Well then, consider this, my son," the matriarch began. "Why not see if you can find the young lady right here within the confines of our kingdom."

"Lovey, that's a wonderful idea!" King Howell III happily chimed in. There was a pause from the prince who did not look at all enthused. His mind was made up and he could not wait any longer to set out into the world.

"But Mother, I already know a great many of the girls here, and I only like them as sisters."

Gilligan's good mood was beginning to wane. Apparently, his parents were not realizing how important this journey was to him. His mother, at least, still wished to keep him sheltered.

"Mother, please try to understand that I must do this for myself." He continued to plead with her, almost to no avail. King Howell III was willing to let his son leave and tried to persuade his wife to stop babying the prince.

"Darling, our son is a man now..." The King spoke as soothingly to her as he could possibly manage.

"I understand that Thurston!" she snapped. "What I don't understand is why he must go from us first thing in the morning!"

"If he must...then he must." The King continued trying to calm her and help her to come to terms with this. It wasn't long before her tears started flowing again. Gilligan held his mother tightly now.

"Please don't cry. It breaks my heart." He whispered softly into her ear. "I'll leave at a later date, then." He reluctantly gave in.

At this point, it seemed like the wheels in the monarch's head had been turning. He had an idea.

"Good heavens! I've got it!" The King exclaimed. "Let's have a large ball where we invite all the fair maidens of our kingdom and all the neighboring towns and villages, to attend!"

Gilligan's eyebrows rose with horror. That would be too many women at one time for him to decide who would be the right one. His search would certainly become daunting!

But his mother suggested that her son simply meet and greet the eligible bachelorettes ten at a time, where they would attend a banquet given once a week. Her son can then choose one girl from each group whom he might feel would be a perfect fit, until it was narrowed down to one fortunate young lady.

If Prince Gilligan did not find the woman of his dreams right there in the kingdom and neighboring villages within six month's time, then the Queen would permit him to go and search the four corners of the world until he found his potential princess.

To keep his mother happy, the young prince agreed with the plan. King Howell III thought this was a wonderful idea, until his wife suggested that they invite King Harold Hecuba's three daughters. King Hecuba ruled a distant kingdom and he and King Howell III were on again, off again friends.

They had known each other for years and often went hunting and fishing and played croquet together. Their families often vacationed together during the summer months...whenever the two men were not fighting over something silly.

"Lovey!" Her husband protested, "My son will never marry the daughter of a _Yale_ man!"

Any male figure the King disapproved of, or thought to be a fool, was labeled a "Yale man."

The monarch was a Harvard man himself, and was exceedingly proud of his alma mater.

Queen Howell only rolled her eyes at her husband's outburst.

"Oh, poo, Thurston! King Hecuba beat you at croquet just once, and suddenly he's an enemy? Get over it dear."

Meanwhile, Gilligan's stomach was beginning to turn. He was mortified. He now had to get himself mentally prepared to face Hecuba's homely daughters!


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Gilligan took a much needed leisurely stroll throughout the palace gardens deeply contemplating the situation that was most pressing upon his poor agitated mind...going about finding a wife in _his own way_, without the overbearing meddling of his well meaning parents.

It was nice to be out of doors, though. The warm spring breeze did him a world of good. How soothing it was, as it tickled his dimpled cheeks. As he walked by one of the many large fountains, situated in an area surrounded by rich, thick green shrubs, he keenly noted to himself how the soft gushing sound of the water seemed so relaxing.

Had he been lying down beside this fountain, the hypnotic sounds would have certainly lulled him into a heavenly sleep. Not a bad idea, he pondered, and then decided to have an afternoon nap, once he returned to his bed chamber after this little stroll.

Song birds whistled in the trees all around him, and in spite of his foul mood, he could not help but smile. This was the positive effect the enchanting garden had on him every time he visited it. It was _the _perfect place to come to to be alone with one's thoughts and to ease one's mind. He briefly looked up into the glorious sunlight shining generously down upon him. Almost immediately, he was beginning to feel better...or was he?

In that moment, the sooner a pleasant thought entered his mind, the sooner it was drowned out by a negative one.

This ridiculous banquet was all his mother's idea and definitely not his own! When was she going to stop treating him like a child? The prince inwardly and grievously protested his mother's involvement in all of this. She could actually make matters worse! At least his father kept an open mind around the whole thing of him leaving. But then, the prince vehemently promised himself that the moment the six months time to find a bride in this kingdom was up, he was bolting!

Gilligan was now beginning to have a very strong feeling his love interest resided far beyond these grand mansion walls.

As a matter of fact, this special lady lived far, far away on the other side of the earth. He just knew it! It was not like before when he believed she was close by, haunting the majestic halls and grand rooms of the Howell castle like some benevolent ghost.

Perhaps it had been the laughter of one of the scullery maids who cleaned the royal kitchen, whom he heard in the courtyard the other night, as he lay awake in bed. Or, perhaps he was indeed asleep and merely dreamt he heard something.

However, placing all anger aside and allowing his intense love for his mother to come to the forefront of his frazzled emotions, he decided he would reluctantly play along with her and father to keep the peace. He would be religiously counting down the months before his departure, that was for sure! And, he was certainly going to hold mother to her word, if no bride was found within that time.

The heated prince decided to seek shade under a sprawling apple tree which grew in the middle of the lovely garden. He jumped high and managed to grab the large red fruit from a low hanging branch. Once in possession of this juicy treat, Gilligan took a seat on a wooden bench beneath the oak.

As he bit into the sweet, crunchy morsel, he mused about how he practically knew every girl within the vicinity of the palace. A great many of these girls were like sisters to him, and were also tutored alongside him. They were already the daughters of wealthy noblemen. His family and theirs often vacationed together and engaged in competitive sports together; some favorites being archery, fox hunting and polo.

He was also shrewd enough to guess that these girls only wanted to be his wife, merely because he was a prince! The lad's eyebrows came together in curiosity. He wondered if his " lovingly controlling" parents ever stopped to consider this plausible idea. Would any of these girls still want him if he were not a member of royalty?...He wondered...

If they were truly about love, then him being a prince or a commoner would not remotely matter to them.

This is why the gold digging damsels needed to be tested! Did they truly want him for himself, or did they harbor a hidden agenda? But then, why bother testing them? Any one of them would kill to sit beside him on his golden throne. He already knew, or at least he _thought_ he knew what their intentions were. Wasn't it glaringly obvious?

His father had already sent out invitations to every household, rich and impoverished alike, located in every nook and cranny of his vast domain. Some invitations even extended as deep as the darkest forest in hopes that a poor, yet suitable maiden was tucked away there, only patiently waiting to be discovered.

King Howell even noted to his son that going about things this way was far easier than Gilligan going out into the world himself. Needless to say, _every _girl _did_ RSVP, and in record time too! They _all _accepted the invitation to the series of banquets. The first ten girls were scheduled to attend in two days.

Gilligan believed his parents meant well and didn't care whether or not these girls were only interested in the title of Princess. It didn't matter if the girls were poor commoners. Hopefully, they would be beautiful. They just did not want their beloved son to be alone...But at what cost?

The prince pensively took another bite of the shiny red fruit and allowed its juices to flow down the sides of his mouth. This unpleasant matter captivated him, he _had_ to admit. Come to think of it, it would be fun to watch these desperate young ladies compete with one another for the coveted crown. He decided he would trust his own judgment. Besides, he knew exactly what he was looking for _anyway_, and he would know in a minute whether a particular girl was right for him or not. He decided to let his _heart_ lead him,... and not his head.

The impish little prince also decided that he would put them all through the watermelon and coconut cream pie and digging for worms test to name a few of his requirements, just for his own private amusement. The potential princess who managed to come through this experiment with flying colors, would be considered, even if Gilligan did not yet feel anything romantic towards her. He would then date her and pick her brain to learn of her true motives. Hopefully, she would give herself away.

It was of the utmost importance that none of these young ladies would be aware of what the playful prince's series of try outs would entail. They would simply unknowingly take part in these frolics, while he carefully observed and took notes. If the woman of his dreams was in fact among the crowd of beauties, his heart would undoubtedly pick up on it. Then, all would be well, and he would not have to go a- trekking after all.

And there would certainly be no help whatsoever from the good fairy Nigella, either, when choosing the true bride! Not unless of course, he asked her opinion. And boy, did he ever "value" her opinion!

Gilligan tried not to listen to her on many occasions, simply because the sprite was _always_ right in her counsel. She always told him the truth, although there were many times he did not wish to hear it. Something might be wrong for him to pursue, and he himself_ knew _it too! Only, he did not want her to **confirm** it!

Nigella was a truly beautiful and good fairy who dwelled in the Eastern part of a large forest, located many miles away from the Howell kingdom. Often times, herself, and many of the other good fairies were called upon to assist the mere mortals with any problems they needed help with.

Nigella was the most powerful good fairy of them all, and was the leader of all the other little sprites.

When Prince William Gilligan Howell was born, Queen Howell called upon the mighty fairy to act as a true friend and protector of her only child. Upon the child's birth, one of her faithful servants traveled to the enchantress' domain to summon her and to ask of her this special favor.

The good fairy readily obliged, since she knew the Howells were kind people and were mindful of the needs of others and willing to help the poor. This fairy had a large and generous heart, and she was also exceedingly wise.

She faithfully watched over the lively and jovial Prince Gilligan since his infancy, and it was to her delight to do so. Although he often defied her, she showed him nothing but tremendous patience and tolerance. She never raised her voice to him, but he knew she meant business when she reprimanded him in her own gentle way. She loved him, and he loved her. The beautiful fairy was like a second mother to the prince.

Nigella had long flowing golden hair, peppered with tiny diamonds from the crown of her head, to the very tips of her soft locks which fell to her ankles. She had large, translucent wings, and her fairy garment was the color of a powder blue sky. It was also richly adorned with diamonds.

Her mysterious large eyes matched the color of the gown she wore. Her lips were full and pink and shiny. There was a soft light which always seemed to surround her, and the sweet scent of violets followed her everywhere she went as she floated in the air like a feather.

Nigella possessed a magnificent wand which shined like bright silver and great magic slept within it. It was the length of her exact height. She was a most unusual fairy who stood at seven feet tall! The very sight of her was imposing! And many a mortal who had the fortunate opportunity to lay eyes on her, was very grateful she was good and not evil.

She had a celestial singing voice, and a soothing, rhyming way of speaking. If Gilligan needed her help at a moment's notice, all he had to do was say her name three times, and she would appear.

Here and there, she would grant him a wish, but the selfless prince rarely asked for much. With the exception of needing female companionship, he was very content with his life.

In two days, the first of many banquets would be taking place. Gilligan finished gobbling down his apple and hurried back to the castle to begin preparing for the festivities. He forgot about his nap because he was now very excited. He had much planned for these unsuspecting ladies! : )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: The character of Nigella and a few others throughout this story, (OCs), are those of my own creation, and not part of the beloved T.V. show. Hope you like! Love, Diamonds : )**


End file.
